


variables

by simplesilence



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence
Kudos: 1





	variables

long dress and baking day

i made sweet bread!! it made me miss camp; everything was simpler then

my thoughts are non-stop

~~gentlemenofthejuryi'mcuriousbearwithmeareyouawarewe'remakinghistorythisisthefirstmurdertrialofourbrandnewnationthelibertybehinddelibiration~~

musicals and cantina theme and one direction on a speaker

dancing with my sisters

that was nice

i want to write a slam poem titled "explaining my depression to my neurotypical straight friend" but the only line i have so far is "i don't".

i am trying so hard to keep from spiraling

cherry lollipops & eyeliner

i'm failing

it's been so long since i've gotten out my laptop and played every cavetown song possible while writing on ao3

~~last time i did that was may, the fifth if you want to be specific. orphaned work.~~

i want nice back

i can't finish this


End file.
